While many portable electronic devices, such as cameras, cell phones, tablets, etc., are designed to operate at low power to maximize the useful battery life of the devices between charges; many other applications, such as automotive ICs, avionics ICs, industrial control ICs, etc., demand higher power to move large loads, transfer power, communicate signals over large distances, etc. Because of this, high voltage (HV) power devices, such as HV metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), are utilized in integrated circuits (ICs) for high-voltage switching and power applications. These HV MOSFETs have structural device features that enable them to withstand high currents and/or high voltages experienced during normal operating conditions.